Until The End
by Silbrail
Summary: Gangs, troube, frienship. Where fights and music compete, a wide new world opens to Roxas who's gradualy discovering friendship and problem beyond anything he's ever imagined.
1. Decision

_Rawr, this is my first time really working on a story that's more than just a one shot and for which I actualy have ideas and am inspired. I don't promise it'll be good, I don't promise it'll be bad. I guess it's gonna be up to you guys to tell me if this sucks or owns  
__  
Legal stuff: Btw, KH and the characters aren't mine. Anyone who believes they are seriously needs to see a doctor ASAP._

Those were the boy's reflections as he thought of the last two weeks he'd spent in his new apartment while grumbling about being in mid-session and teachers being anal holes.

He had been told that there would be many people his age around in the neighborhood he was moving to, and there was in fact a quite impressive number of teenagers and young adults living there, but everyone in town or almost was in some gang or another and said gangs had tendencies to pick on the few either courageous or dumb ones who weren't on a side or another.

Of course, Roxas just _had_ to end up on a street one of the loudest and most ill behaved groups had decided to claim as theirs, but they were usually away at the hours Roxas went and came from school, gladly for him. He'd figured that out quickly enough after the third day of school, considering that he had been bullied nearly everytime he had walked away from the safety of home in the last two weeks and they never seemed to be around when he left for class or was on his way home.

And as if the Bulldogs, the gang wrecking havoc about weren't enough, he had to deal with crazy bills, hardly sufficient pays, his own insane job schedule, badly decreasing grades in most classes and having to decide on what domain he would work in for the next forty to fifty years to come by the end of the semester.

Oh _joy._

At least his cousin was there with his apparently endless bubblyness and only a few streets away from his home without counting the many nights said cousin spent at Roxas' home to keep him company.

Speaking of which...

"Roxas come on we'll be late for school!" Called the brunette from the bottom of the stairway. A few minutes passed and yet no response came from above. Opposed to a persistent silent, mister cheery guy took it upon himself to go up there and check up on his cousin's whereabouts.

A tantrum began downstairs and made its way up until the one responsible for it ran into the door and into the blonde's room with a loud thud followed by a short pained giggles fit.

Roxas turned around in time to see of the mass of brown, white and blue crashing through his door that was the boy who had _again_ tripped on the plank that stood up a bit right before the entry to his room before dragging his eyes away and outside.

"What's taking you so long?" Inquired the younger one as he got up and dusted off his school outfit, taking note that his cousin was still pajamas clad.

"Nothing much."

"Then why didn't you get ready?" Asking wasn't even necessary, but it was customary to do so even though it was useless, big mouth he was. Unlike himself, Roxas hated – no, loathed school, and being in a new environment as well as having to deal with many stressful things all at once certainly didn't help him appreciate, nor pay attention in class, hence the suffering grades.

"You're not skipping again, are you?"

Roxas sighed, once more looking away from the window. He had for the last two days already.

"Maybe."

Sora's jaw dropped. He jumped on the bed and took place near the blonde, adopting a dramatic tone accompanied by intense flailing.

"But you already skipped yesterday and the day before, you can't miss class today too!"

Another sigh escaped the boy.

"Y'know Sora... I think I'll quit for this semester and think things out straight."

Double jaw dropping, this time with a 'thunk' for extra sound effects.

"But what are you gonna do?"

"Still thinking that over."

Suddenly imagining his cousin was becoming a Yakuza, enrolling himself in the army to fight off whatever danger there was out there or that he had suddenly decided he was going to travel the big wide blue with only palms, a pot of peanut butter and a tuba, Sora latched onto the older one with waterfalls running down his face and an eardrums shredding 'don't goooo!'.

Shoving Sora off for his ear's sake, Roxas made his point a little clearer, thus avoiding a second assault. "I'm not leaving here. I just think I'll go out of school to keep up with everything else. I can't pay insane bills and study full time. There are only twenty-four hours in a day."

Sora sat in silence, waiting for the blonde to continue. Already thirty seconds of shut-mouth on his part, amazing.

The blonde finally moved away from his window to his pillow and crossed is legs.

"Also... I'm having a bit more time to think about what I'll be doing profession-wise. I won't be forced to choose by the end of the year."

"And what about your job?"

"Switching to full time."

"I still get to stay overnights? And I still can play on your X-box, right? And what about-"

"As long as you don't wake me up in the morning anymore."

"And can I still borro-"

"You're going to be late for class, Sora."

"Huh?" That statement broke the brunette's train of thought. Or of questions, rather. He cocked his head on the side questioningly.

Roxas sighed.

"School. It starts at nine. It's 8:52."

The youngest boy froze for a second and turned around. After a terrified glance at the alarm clock on Roxas' night stand, he was off.

Roxas released a sigh and peeked outside to see said cousin sprinting outside.

Once he was sure Sora was gone for the day and hadn't forgotten anything on the kitchen table, the blonde turned to the tv resting on a short table at the foot of his bed. It had been forever since he last had some free time. His eyes eventually traveled to the PS2 resting beneath the previously mentioned table.

_Tic... Toc... Ding!_

_Heh, why not?_ He thought, crawling near the tv and stretching to turn it and the game platform on with a cat smile.

"Time to do some ass kicking."

He would need to go to college for arrangements for his leave so he didn't get zeros everywhere, but beating the life out of baddies came in first for once. School could wait.

_

* * *

_

I hope that wasn't too bad or boring. I tried to add a little comic touch with Sora is it wasn't too hard not to fall asleep on it lol the next chapters will be better. I'll start introducing a few characters and such, so it should pace up some. Comments? I'd like to know if you liked or hated it so don't be shy!

And now, enjoy

* * *

_  
New town, new people, new problems._


	2. Odd Meetings

_Time for chapter two! As I said, things pace up a bit. A few people start showing up and all, so it's a little easier to give this story some life. Controling 3-4 characters give you a much more lively story than only messing around with one xP_

* * *

A few hours of gaming and five game overs thanks to a hard boss, Roxas let the controler fall on the bed and sighed at the gam

A few hours of intense gaming and three game overs later, Roxas set the controller down on the bed and smiled proudly at the game credits scrolling down the screen. It had been a while since he took time to chill in front of a game thanks to school and work hogging up all his free time.

_Thinking of it... _

He glanced sideway. The alarm clock indicated 2:23PM. Wow, five hours just playing games.

_Growl_

...and not eating a bite.

The boy sighed and slid off the bed, staring out the window for a brief moment. Maybe have a snack? Nah. He couldn't be _that_ hungry.

_Grooowl_

Or perhaps...

_Groooo-_

"Alright, alright! Food first!". He glared down at his belly, speaking to it as if it could actually stop it from claiming to be filled. The blonde trotted down the stairs and to the fridge, hoping to not to find it emptied by his cousin and that hole of a stomach of his.

He opened the refrigerator door...

"... Outdated Milk... and a tomato."

Okay, Sora was going to die. And it would be slow and painful demise.

Roxas headed out after offering the horribly sour drink to the trash can, deciding to snack on the tomato on the way to that evil place of useless knowledge and its cruel teachers forcing it into your brain.

He walked past the houses on his street, but hesitated before turning the corner, glancing around for any signs of trouble.

No one around, lookin' good. He shoved his hands in his pockets, allowing himself to whistle a random song since the area was clear. The first half of the travel was uneventful while the second half was spiced up by some crazy driver who apparently ignored what red lights are there for. Near the three fourth of the road, the blonde was sure he was out of danger.

He took his time to enjoy his time out. Clear skies, warm sun, a cool beat in his mind, Seifer showing up ahead...

The beat scratched and his whistling stopped as his strides grew longer and he sped up some and turned left on the school street. He peeked over his shoulder, glad not to see the bully hot on his tail.

"Hey hey, what have we here?" Roxas' dragged his eyes from the buildings ahead to where the strongly accented voice came from. Not a french or british accent. More... country like?

The owner of said accented voice approached, quickly closing in on the soon to be ex-student.

The blonde observed him without slowing down, taking in more and more of his traits as the distance between then shortened. At some point the skunk haired stranger was side by side with him, then gradually walked ahead before spinning around to fully face, without mentioning block the ocean eyed boy's path who was unable not to notice the eye patch screening an absent orb and the scar carved into his left cheek.

"In a hurry, kiddo?" He teased, obviously not ready to let Roxas go so soon.

Of course, Roxas wanted to go or at least get away from what stunk like trouble.

_Why didn't I stay in bed today..._ He grumbled mentally, honestly wondering why he had had the brilliant idea of going _today_. Why hadn't he waited a day more? Or even better, a day less. Noooo, his luck just had to be an ass once more and send him off right into trouble.

While he was mentally munching his "happy" thoughts, a hand landed on his right shoulder, drawing out a surprised yelp.

"Looks like you got yourself company, Xig." Said the hand's proprietor while patting the blonde's shoulder.

"Was he at least kind enough to give his name?" Wondered the intruder who's accent gave away his british origins.

The first boy crossed his arms, nodding negatively.

"Nope. And he ain't gonna give it soon, I think. Sissy here's been scared with just your surprise introduction."

"Oh?" He released Roxas' shoulder and moved to his right some, observing the shorter boy he just released. On his side, Roxas peered over his shoulder to meet with equally blue eyes and strikingly blonde hair. Had you looked very quickly, you'd easily mistaken them for brothers.

"He doesn't look like that much of a wimp to me. Are you sure you didn't simply terrorize him right from the start? You're far from being the most reassuring looking person around."

For answer, the bicolored haired one huffed and smiled.

"Don't make me laugh."

The second boy smiled back before returning his attention to Roxas who was slowly scooting left toward a possible escape route.

He gripped his shoulder.

"You sure look in a hurry to leave. How rude."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, honestly wondering if that guy was mental or something.

_Is he serious?_

That hand on his shoulder didn't look like it would leave its comfy spot anytime soon.

_...Crap._

"Soooo. You new around, boy?" The brit asked, patting Roxas' shoulder a few times.

The shorter one remained silent, wishing they'd leave him be.

"Aw come on. Not like we're gonna bite you, you know." He cheered, somewhat malevolently. "Well, not me at least." He jested.

The boy ahead who the poor boy believed had been called Xig gave him some kind expectant look, adding to the pressure the taller blond was already crushing down on him.

Still, Roxas didn't look ready to speak up, so the older blonde added pressure to his grasp on Roxas' shoulder as if it would actually serve to squeeze a word or two out.

The shorter one flinched a bit, but these guys didn't really look like they were there for any good... The boy's persistent silence didn't seem to impress either of them or even minimally discourage them.

Silence...

Silence..

"That little mug of yours looks nearly intact." The british broke the stretching silence before allowing himself a dramatic pause. "Won't be long before the Scars notice and take care of that."

Roxas turned his head to face him and shot him a worried look.

Just when he was about to speak up, the first boy cut in with that peculiar accent of his.

"You ain't gonna get anything outta pissy-pants, Lux. Let's go."

The interplead sighed and finally released Roxas before walking off to his friend, hands shoved in his pockets. The newly freed teen stepped back just in case he changed his mind and decided to hold him again.

Surprisingly, both Lux and Xig, if those were their real names, only presented him their back as they walked away. Just as suddenly as they had come, both boys left, leaving behind a quite worried and slightly confused blonde.

He stared in their general direction, wondering just what the heck that was all about.

_Well, at least I didn't get a beat up. _

"Hey, you!" Roxas tensed up and peeked over his shoulder to see Seifer walking his way.

_Not again!_

Deciding he didn't want to stay there a second more, even less with Seifer around and probably after him, the boy sprinted off.

He hated school, very much, but for the first time of his life, he really couldn't wait to get there. He blessed the fact that he was barely more than a street away, which was a short distance compared to how far he was from home. Two minutes versus twenty. No comparison possible.

When the building finally came in sight, he did a last sprint, halting right before the entrance of this place he usually avoided as much as possible. He entered and headed past the lockers, quickly locating the stairs that rose to the second floor. He climbed his way up, searching for the principal's office. It was quite hard to miss with its large sign and wide open door opening on a sunlight room and an impressively large desk covered with papers and the like.

Still calming down from the previous events, the blonde made his way to the door. The principal, surprisingly not busy even though he had masses of paper laid upon his work space, immediately invited the student into his office.

"Do you need something, Roxas?" He inquired, recognizing the boy who barely ever came for class or constantly disappeared whenever he did show up and skipped detention for aforementioned actions.

The man gestured for him to sit, but he more or less politely declined the offer by standing on his spot. Principal Rufus, as written on the wood piece sitting upon his desk, raised an eyebrow at his behaviour. He let it pass for this time. For the rare times he was granted a visit from the boy, he was certainly not going to pester him more than necessary for such trivial things as resting his butt down on a chair or staying up.

"Well?" he coaxed.

Roxas thought his situation over one more time, fidgeting with the keys buried deep within his pocket and the few munnies he had shoved into the other.

Time to explain himself...

_

* * *

  
And that was chapter two.  
How is the principal going to react? Get mad, be relieved, simply kick him out of his office? And what were Xig and Lux doing, exactly? Stay tuned to know!  
__  
Liked it? Hated it? Ideas perhaps? Tell me!_


End file.
